


Secret Santa Surprise

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12daysofbuddie, Buddiemas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: Buck has the best secret santa.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567804
Comments: 5
Kudos: 236





	Secret Santa Surprise

When Hen suggested a station-wide Secret Santa, everyone was quick to agree. Secret santa surveys were printed off and handed out almost immediately. Even Athena had shown up at one point to be the secret keeper and handed out everyone’s surveys. They all sat around the table eating dinner and agreed to use the twelve days leading up to Christmas Eve for their Secret Santa gifts. Their reveal was planned for the party the evening of Christmas Eve, before the ones not working on Christmas left to spend the holiday with their loved ones. 

It took absolutely no time for Buck to get extremely excited about the small gift that awaited him every morning in his locker. The first morning, Buck found a small red gift bag. He picked up the bag and removed the green tissue paper to find a gift card to the nearby pizza place, a chocolate part, and a note. The note was simple: “Because pizza night sounds like a good idea. From, your Secret Santa.”

The next morning, Buck found a green bag with red tissue paper. Inside, he found a box of hot chocolate mix and a cheap Christmas movie Buck was sure he had seen in one of those five dollar bins at the store. Just like the day before, Buck also found another note. “Nothing beats Eddie’s abuela’s hot chocolate, but this will do. From, your Secret Santa.”

The third gift was another gift card, this one to one of Buck’s favorite restaurants. And just like the other two gifts, there was also a note attached to the gift card. “You do so much for everyone else. Do something for you. From, your Secret Santa.”

Each day, Buck found another meaningful gift, each accompanied by a note signed by his secret santa. They were all sweet gifts, and Buck was beginning to think he knew who his secret santa was, but that all changed one night.

That night, Christopher had the cheap movie on while Buck was making some hot chocolate from the mix he had gotten from his secret santa. On the counter sat the pizza gift card they had used for dinner that night. 

“Whoa!” Eddie said as he entered the kitchen and saw Buck using the store bought hot chocolate mix. “Why aren’t you using the recipe that Abuela taught you? There’s nothing that even comes close to it!”

Buck laughed. “My secret santa bought this,” Buck explained. “Might as well use it. It’s at least the best of the store bought stuff. You do know that before you, I used this stuff all the time, and the cheap stuff with the mini marshmallows already in the packet.”

Eddie clapped a hand onto his chest as he teased Buck. “Man, you’re killing me here.” He looked down at the counter and saw the used gift card. “Was dinner on your secret santa, too?”

“Yep. Not sure how they knew that was the pizza place we use the most often, but I’m not complaining.”

“They probably just googled pizza places near our address,” Eddie guessed. “The movie was courtesy of my secret santa too. There’s been a note with each gift too, but all of them have been typed. Whoever it is, is seriously overestimating my ability to recognize someone’s handwriting.”

Eddie laughed. “Well, I can’t complain if we keep having nights like this. I’m pretty sure my secret santa is Bobby. I keep getting grocery store gift cards and recipes.”

Buck laughed loudly. “Sounds like him.”

Finally, it was Christmas Eve. It was the night of the station party and the secret santa reveal. 

“Okay, Everyone,” Bobby began as soon as everyone was finished eating. “I guess the best way to do this would be to start with whoever has the oldest member of the team and work our way down. Oldest to youngest.”

Buck groaned. “Aw, come on, Cap. I’m last?”

Athena smirked knowingly. “Maybe we’re just saving the best for last.”

Buck leaned back in his chair, knowing better than to argue with Athena. 

Everyone watched as Chimney stood and gave Bobby a cookbook by his favorite TV chef and a ticket to see him cook live. Eddie had gotten tickets to one of those wine and dine cooking classes from Bobby. Hen got a gift card for her and Karen to have a date night as well as an offer to keep Denny for the night from Buck. Chimney got a six pack of beer and a visa gift card from Hen.

Buck looked over in shock at Eddie once everyone else’s gifts had been given out. “You’re my secret santa? But how? We ride together!” 

Eddie blushed. “I may have hidden all your gifts in my gym bag and conned Hen and Athena into helping me get them into your locker.”

“I thought it was you at first,” Buck admitted, “but then you freaked out on the hot chocolate.”

“I had to. I knew you were figuring it out. That’s also why I typed all of the notes.”

“Because I do know your handwriting.”

Eddie smiled. “Yep.”

“So what’s my present?” Buck asked, smiling back.

Eddie produced a small box wrapped in candy cane striped paper. Buck carefully pulled away the paper to find a box with a note taped on top.

“Buck,” the note read, this time handwritten. “When Hen suggested to do secret santa, I had the perfect idea. I talked to Athena who rigged it so that I got you. The past year and a half with you as not only my best friend, but also my boyfriend and support system, has been the best year and a half of my life. So, I may have gone way over the budget for this reveal gift, but I think it’s certainly worth the upgrade if you agree. From, your Secret Santa and hopefully your fiancé.”

As Buck finished reading the note, he gasped, unshed tears forming in his eyes. Without saying a word, Eddie reached for the box, taking it from Buck, and moving from his chair down onto one knee. 

“Evan Buckley,” Eddie said, voice shaking with nerves. “Will you marry me?”

Buck smiled down at his boyfriend and nodded. “Yes,” he whispered.

Eddie quickly slid the ring onto Buck’s finger. He stood, pulling Buck up with him and pulled Buck into a quick, passionate kiss. 

“I was going to do that on Christmas,” Buck admitted as he pulled away.

Eddie chuckled. “I know. I saw the box in your drawer and I may have peeked. If you look, that is actually the same one. We’ll match.”

Buck turned to look at his coworkers-turned-family. “You guys were in on this?”

Without missing a beat, the entire station answered, “Yep.”

Buck looked down at his hand as he sat back down in his chair. “Best secret santa ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/189691868278/secret-santa-surprise


End file.
